


[One Shot] ตราบชีวิต

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Avengers end games AU, Based on a song, M/M, happy end
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: อยากจะชดใช้ที่ทำให้เธอเสียใจเมื่อวันวานขอแค่เพียงวันหนึ่งแค่สักวันSong :ตราบชีวิตฉัน - ต้น ธษิต
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[One Shot] ตราบชีวิต

ฝุ่นผงที่ปลิวลอยละล่องราวกับทุกอย่างไม่เคยมีอยู่จริง พาเอาน้ำตาของชายหนุ่มเอ่อคลอ เรี่ยวแรงพลันสูญหายไปหมดสิ้น ริมฝีปากที่แดงช้ำและเต็มไปด้วยคราบเลือfเม้มเข้าหากันอย่างสะกดกลั้นอารมณ์อันหลากหลายที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะรับมือกับมันยังไง ก่อนจะกลายเป็นฟันขาวๆนั้นกัดริมฝีปากของตัวเองจนเลือดซิบ

ไร้ซึ่งความรู้สึกเจ็บไปเสียแล้ว ร่างกายนี้

สตีฟ  โร เจอร์ ทรุดตัวลงบนผืนดิน 

เสียงเรียกสุดท้าย ของ เจมส์ บาร์ นส์ ยังคงดังก้องอยู่ในหูตลอดเวลา

_ “สตีฟ..” _

แต่หัวใจ.. มันทรมานเหลือเกิน

“สตีฟ ! สตีฟ ! ตั้งสติหน่อย !..” นาตาชา เขย่าตัวสตี ฟเ บาๆก่อนจะค่อยๆเพิ่มแรงขึ้น เรื่อยๆ เมื่อคนตรงหน้าไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะได้สติแบบนี้

หลังจากผ่านเหตุการณ์นั้น แน่นอนว่าไม่มีใครนอนหลับลงเลยแม้สักคืน ฐานที่แห่งนี้เป็นแหล่งสุดท้าย เป็นทั้งที่อยู่อาศัย เป็นที่ยึดเหยี่ยวทางจิตใจ มันทำให้เรารู้ว่าเราคือใคร หน้าที่ของเราคืออะไร และเราต้องทำอะไรต่อไป แม้ว่าจะไม่มีใครพร้อมเลยก็ตาม

มันแย่ ร่วมเดือนแล้วที่เธอนอนไม่หลับ ไม่ต้องถามเลย สตีฟ  โร เจอร ์ส ก็เช่นกัน เราไม่มีอะไรทำ วันๆก็ได้แต่ทำตัวเป็นยามเฝ้าบ้าน ทำนู่นบ้าง ทำนี่บ้าง ตามความสนใจ แต่เรากลับโฟกัสอะไรได้ไม่นาน อยู่ ดีๆ ก็น้ำตาไหลกันขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

แน่นอนว่าสตีฟ  โร เจอร ์ส์  ก็เช่นกัน

อย่างน้อยน้ำตานี้มันก็ยังย้ำเตือน ไม่ว่าเราจะเป็นใคร จะทำอะไร เก่งกาจขนาดไหน สุดท้ายแล้วเราก็เป็นเพียงมนุษย์ที่มีหัวใจ มีความรู้สึก สตีฟว่าเอาไว้แบบนั้นทุกคนก็ดูจะเข้าใจดี

**_ ไ _ ** **_ ม่สิ ทุกคนเข้าใจมานานแล้ว ว่าเราเป็นเพียงมนุษย์ ที่มีหัวใจ  _ **

**_ แต่สตีฟเหมือนเพิ่งตระหนักได้หลังจากไขว่ขว้าอีกครึ่งชีวิตของตัวเองสำเร็จแต่รักษามันเอาไว้ไม่ได้ _ **

นาตาชาตบเข้าไปที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟเต็มแรง และดูเหมือนมันจะได้ผลดีเสียด้วย

สตีฟลืมตาขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“แนท...”

“ใช่ ฉันเอง”

“ฉันว่าฉันไปยิมดีกว่า...” 

แนทไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อ เธอมองไปที่หัวเตียง ยานอนหลับอย่างแรงที่สุดเท่าที่บนโลกนี้จะมี ที่หมดกระปุกไปนั้นดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้ทำให้ซุปเปอร์โซลเยอร์สะเทือนแต่อย่างใด

“กินเปลืองแบบนี้ไม่น่าให้กินเลยตั้งแต่แรก....”

“อันนี้ฉันเห็นด้วย เธอเก็บไว้เถอะ...”

สตี ฟค ว้าผ้าขนหนูแล้วหิ้วกระเป๋าเดินลงไปที่ชั้นใต้ดินของตึก ภายในห้องกว้างเขาทิ้งกระเป๋าลงกับพื้นพร้อมถอนหายใจออกมา 

กระสอบทรายกระสอบแล้วกระสอบเล่าดูเหมือนว่าไม่มีทางพอจะรองรับอารมณ์

ภาพเหตุการณ์ที่ฉายซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าในความรู้สึก มันไม่เคยจาง มันยังคงชัดเจนอยู่เสมอ

กับ บัคกี้ ที่ปกป้องสตีฟมาโดยตลอด แต่ทำไมสตีฟเองกลับไม่สามารถปกป้องบัคกี้เอาไว้ได้

ครั้งแล้วครั้งล่า...

ทำไม..

ก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวเสียอีก กายใหญ่โตพลันทิ้งตัวลงบนพื้นโดยไร้แรงต้าน ไร้ซึ่งสติสัมปชัญญะจมกองเลือดโดยไรเสียงใด

แนท ว่าสตีฟดูเปลี่ยนไป 

เป็นคนเดิม แต่ทว่าดูเปลี่ยนไป คนเดิมที่ไม่เหมือนเดิม

“ทะเลสวย น้ำใส...นายไปเอาคำพูดที่ดูไม่ใส่ใจคนอื่นแบบนี้มาจากไหนสตีฟ..” แนทปาดเนยถั่วบนขนมปังแล้วค่อยๆกัดเข้าปากทีละคำ

“ก็...ไม่รู้สินะ.. ปลอบใจความรู้สึกตัวเองละมั้ง....”

สตีฟที่นอนสลบในยิม  แนท ลากเขาออกมาอย่างทุลักทุเล กว่าจะพามานอนที่โซฟาได้ก็ใช้เวลานานอยู่ทีเดียว พอฟื้นขึ้นมาแม้ภายนอกจะดูไม่เป็นอะไรมาก แต่ข้างในเธอว่าสตีฟไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไปแล้ว

เชาทำตัวเที่ยวเยียวยาคนนู้นคนนี้ แน่นอนว่ามันไม่ได้เป็นเรื่องเสียหายอะไร มันจะไม่ได้เสียหายอะไรเลย ถ้าข้างในสตีฟไม่ได้พังลงไปแบบนี้

“เธอควรออกไปใช้ชีวิต....”

“นี่คือชีวิตของฉันสตีฟ นายก็น่าจะรู้... แล้วนายล่ะ ชีวิตของนายคืออะไร....”

“.......”

“แน่ใจหรือว่าที่เป็นอยู่ ที่ทำอยู่มันใช่ตัวนาย โอเค ฉันขอโทษด้วยแล้วกัน ฉันคงไม่สามารถจะรู้ดีไปกว่าตัวนายเอง... แต่สำหรับฉัน ฉันรู้ตัวฉันดี และฉันก็มั่นใจในทางที่ฉันเลือก ฉันตอบตัวเองได้ว่าฉันทำไปเพื่อใคร และเพื่ออะไร...”

ขนมปัง เนยถั่ว และน้ำตาของ แนท ที่สตีฟไม่ได้เห็นและ แนท ไม่ยอมให้เห็นมันมานานแสนนาน เล่นเอาสตีฟทำตัวไม่ถูกไปครู่นึง

“ถ้าฉันย้อนกลับไปได้ จริงๆ ... ฉันคงจะทำทุกอย่างเพื่อชีวิตของฉันเอง”

เพื่อชีวิตของตัวเอง... ดูเหมือนจะเกินจริงไปมาก ตั้งแต่สตี ฟย อมวิ่งเข้าใส่ทุกสิ่งเพื่อทำให้ทุกอย่างกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม ไม่ว่าจะสถานการณ์ใด จะอันตรายแค่ไหน ล้วนไม่มีสิ่งใดรับประกันว่าที่สตีฟทำไปมันเห็นผล 

เขามีเพียงความเชื่อ ความเชื่อเท่านั้น

ความเชื่อที่นำพาให้เขาฝ่าฝันต่อหน้าฝันร้ายและความน่ากลัวแม้จะยืนอยู่ตัวคนเดียวพร้อมกับ โล่ห์ ที่แตกหักก็ตาม 

ณ ตอนนั้น ถึงตัวเขาจะตาย ก็ไม่ได้เสียดายอะไรแล้ว

สิ่งที่ได้รับรู้ ได้เห็นมาจากอดีตที่ไม่สามารถเอื้อมถึงในคราแรก ราวกับเป็นของขวัญชิ้นโตที่จักรวาลได้มอบให้ เพราะฉะนั้นตราบนี้ไปหากเขายังรอดชีวิตไปได้ 

ชีวิตที่สตีฟใฝ่ฝันคงมาถึงเสียที

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

“ทุกอย่างจะต้องเรียบร้อย...  บั ค.. ฉันสัญญา..” 

มีคำพูดมากมาย มีการกระทำตั้งหลายอย่างที่สตี ฟคว รบอกควรทำกับ บัคกี้ แต่ทำไม พอถึงเวลาจริงๆแล้วทุกอย่างมันดูประดักประเดิดไปหมด 

พูดได้เพียงเท่านี้ พูดอะไรไม่ได้มากกว่านี้

สตีฟดึงบัคกี้เข้ามากอด ก่อนจะพึมพัมข้างหูนั้นอยู่แผ่วเบา

“นายจะต้องไม่เป็นอะไร นายจะต้องไม่เป็นไร...” 

ราวกับเป็นคำมั่น ราวกับบอกย้ำเตือนตัวเองมากกว่าเสียจะบอกอีกฝ่าย 

ย้ำเตือนให้รู้ว่าสิ่งที่สตีฟกำลังจะทำต่อไปนี้ สตีฟทำไปเพื่ออะไร

หากแต่ใครจะรู้ หลังจากตั๋วท่องเวลาใบสุดท้ายได้ออกเดิน คนยืนทำเป็นเข้มแข็งให้อีกฝ่ายได้โอบกอดนั้นจะร้าวรานแค่ไหน..

น้ำตาหยดนั้นที่สตีฟยังไม่ทันจะได้เห็น เขาก็จากบ ัคกี้ ไปแล้ว

_ “ _ _ ไวท์ _ _ วูล์ฟ _ _ ! เหม่ออะไรน่ะ แซมมี่ขโมยหญ้าออกไปเล่นแล้ว !” _

คนถูกเรียกว่า  ไวท์ วูล์ฟ สะดุ้งสุดตัว พร้อมสอดสายตามองหาเจ้าลูกแพะตัวดีที่ขโมยหญ้าแห้งออกมาเล่นจนและเทะไปหมด 

ชูรีหัวเราะน้อยๆมองภาพนั้นก่อนจะยกลูกปัดกิโมโยขึ้นมาบันทึกภาพเอาไว้

“องค์หญิง ! ถ้าจะมีแก่ใจช่วย !”

“นายทำได้อยู่แล้วหน่า...” ชูรีหัวเราะคิกคัก จนเกือบจะลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าจะมาทำอะไรที่บ้านของบัคกี้

“จะเป็นอะไรไหมถ้าจะขอยืมพื้นที่หน้าบ้านทำอะไรหน่อย...”

บัคกี้ พยักหน้า อันที่จริง ไม่ว่าทีชัลล่าหรือชูรีขออะไร  บัคกี้ ไม่เคยคิดจะเกี่ยง ด้วยรู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าทั้งสองเป็นคนชุบ ชีวิ ตบ ัคกี้ ขึ้นมาใหม่ให้มีตัวตนอีกครั้งไม่ใช่ในฐานะนักฆ่ามือพระกาฬ หากแต่เป็น  บัคกี้ บาร์ นส์ คนธรรมดานึง

ชีวิตที่แสนจะเรียบง่ายและธรรมดา ที่ใฝ่ฝันอยากเป็นหลังจากตื่นมาบนโลกที่ไม่คุ้นเคยนี้

“แซมมี่ ดื้อเกินไปแล้ว”  บัคกี้ บ่นพ ึ่มพัม ในขณะที่อุ้มเจ้าตัวดีเข้าไปเก็บในคอก ก่อนจะเก็บกวาดทุกอย่างที่เลอะเทอให้มันเรียบร้อย โดยที่ไม่ได้สนใจว่าชูรีจะจัดการทำอะไรอยู่

ผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่ๆ ชูรีก็เดินมาหาบัคกี้ที่กำลังรถน้ำผักอยู่ที่ตรงส่วนข้างๆบ้านนั้น

“พักผ่อนเยอะๆนะ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าพูดแบบนี้ไปกับนายไปกี่ครั้งแล้ว...”

“พักมาตั้ง 5 ปีแล้ว...”  บัคกี้ วางกบัวรดน้ำลงที่พื้นก่อนจะรวบผมที่ยาวๆของตัวเองเสียใหม่ อดไม่ได้ที่จะเช็ดเหงื่อตามใบหน้าของตัวเองด้วย จนหน้าตาเลอะเทอะ เพราะเผลอลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าหนวดเครานั้นได้โกนทิ้งหายไปหมดแล้ว 

ใช่ห้าปี ห้าปีที่ไม่รู้เลยว่าพอกลับมาทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไปมากขนาดนี้ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างล้วนแต่ก้าวเดินไปข้างหน้า แต่ทำไมตัวบัคกี้เองยังคงยืนอยู่ตรงที่เดิม

ยังคงไม่สามารถเปลี่ยนไปได้แบบนั้น

ทุกคืนที่หลับตาไม่มีวันไหนที่ไม่นึกถึง ไม่มีครั้งไหนจะลืมกันไปได้ลง

คืนนี้ก็คงเป็นอีก คื นบ ัคกี้ต้ องข่มตา ข่มใจ ให้เวลานั้นให้ผ่านพ้นไปจนกว่ารุ่งเช้าจะมาถึงแล้วเริ่มใช้ชีวิตแบบเดิมในวันใหม่อีกครั้ง

หากแต่เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาในเช้าอีกวันราวกับพบว่าตัวเองฝันไป... แม้สัมผัสอุ่นๆจากมือนั้นที่ข้างแก้มจะเป็นเครื่องยืนยันฉันดีว่าไม่ได้ฝันก็ตาม

“แม้แต่ในฝัน นายก็ยังตามาหลอกหลอนฉัน ไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองใจร้ายมากเกินไปหน่อย หรอ สตีฟ...” หยาดน้ำตาที่ไหลออก นิ้วอุ่นนั้นเกลี่ยเช็ดให้อย่างอ่อนโยน ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะโดนคนข้างกายรวบเข้าไปกอดเต็มอ้อมแขน

“นายทิ้งฉัน ! นายทำได้ยังไง !..”  บัคกี้ สะอื้นอยู่ในอ้อมอกนั้น สตีฟไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมาสักคำ เขาปล่อยให้ บัคกี้ ได้ระบายความรู้สึกออกมาเสียจนหมดสิ้น กี่หมัด ที่ทุบลงลบนหลัง บนอก สตีฟไม่แม้จะส่งเสียง 

“ใจร้าย นายแม่งโคตรใจร้าย นายมัน!” คำพูดสุดท้ายถูกกลืนหายไปด้วยริมฝีปากนั้นที่แนบจูบลงมา 

สตีฟร้องไห้ หัวใจของบ ัคกี้ห ล่นวูบ พลันโอบกอดร่างกายนั้นไว้อย่างแนบแน่น ก่อนที่สตีฟจะพลิกกายขึ้นมาคร่อมทับเอาไว้ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของเขานั้นดูหม่นมอง บัคกี้เอื้อมมือขึ้นไปช้าๆหมายเป็นฝ่ายเช็ดน้ำตาให้เขาบ้าง 

สตีฟจับมือนั้นเอาไว้ประทับจูบลงไป แล้วแนบไว้ที่หน้าตน

บัคกี้สะอื้น ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดมันปะทุออกมา เสียใจ น้อยใจ หว้าเหว่ เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด ความโหยหา ได้สะท้อนออกมาผ่านทางดวงตาที่กำลังเอ่อไปด้วยน้ำตานี้ สตีฟเองก็เช่นกัน

_ “ฉันกลับมาแล้ว...” _

ทันทีสิ่งสุดท้ายถูกจัดเก็บเข้าที่อย่างที่มันควรจะเป็น มาร์กา เร็ต คา ร์ เต อร์ หรือ เพ็กก ี้ เป็นคนแรกที่สตีฟ พลันนึกถึง เขาจึงไม่รอช้าที่จะรีบวิ่ง หรือทำอย่างไรก็ได้ที่ทำให้ตัวเองไปถึงบ้านหลังนั้นให้เร็วที่สุด 

เขาไม่มีเวลา เขารอไม่ได้ เขาทนไม่ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

หัวใจของเขาเริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ในจังหวะที่เเปิดประตูเข้าไปในบ้านหลังนั้นพอๆกับเพ็กกี้ที่ยืนนิ่งอยู่หน้าประตูนั้น

“สตีฟ...”

“เพ็กก ี้ .. บัคกี้ !  บัคกี้ อยู่ไหน ผมต้องช่วยเขา!...”

นี่คงเป็นสิ่งที่สตีฟจะทำได้ สิ่งที่บอกกับ แนท ว่า ถ้าย้อนเวลากลับไปได้ สตีฟจะทำเพื่อตัวเอง

เขาคงไม่อาจมีความสุขได้อีก ถ้า บัคกี้ ยังคงเจ็บปวดอยู่ที่ไหนในสักแห่งของห้วงการเวลานี้ เขาจะต้องหยุดมัน ต่อให้สตีฟจะต้องตายอยู่ในช่วงเวลาใดเวลาหนึ่ง ตายไปอย่างไร้ตัวตนโดยไม่มีใครรู้ 

แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ขอคิดว่า บัคกี้ คงยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขอยู่ในช่วงเวลาใดเวลาหนึ่ง สักหนแห่ง แค่นี้ก็คงเพียงพอแล้ว

_ END _

･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

แถมท้าย

_ London _ _ 1943 _

ช่วงเวลาในบาร์นั้นสตีฟยังคงคิดถึงสหายขาเฮ้วที่นั่งดื่มเบียร์กันอย่างสนุกสนาน ณ ตอนนั้น มันเป็นความสุขอันยอดเยี่ยมท่ามกลางเสียงระเบิด และเสียงปืน

_ “บอกแล้วพวกนั้นน่ะ _ _ มั _ _ นบ _ _ ื้อ _ _ จะตาย ยังไงก็ตามนายไปง่ายๆอยู่แล้ว !..” _

สตีฟมองบัคกี้ในอดีตอย่างเอ็นดู จนบัคกี้ที่กำลังกระดกเบียอยู่ถึงกับนิ่งไป

_ “เป็นอะไร ทำไมมองฉันแบบนั้น” _

_ “ _ ฉันก็แค่หวังว่านายจะไม่บื้อเหมือนพวกนั้นก็เท่านั้นเอง...”

“ _ กัปตันอเมริกา ไม่คิดจะชวนฉันไปเลยหรือไง ใช่สิ นายมันไม่เหมือนเมื่อก่อนแล้วนี่ นายมันตัวคนเดียวได้ เลยไม่ต้องมีฉันแล้วสินะ !...” _

“ไม่ใช่เลย เพราะฉันอยู่ตัวคนเดียวไม่ได้ ฉันต้องมีนาย ฉันจะไม่ยอมให้นายมาเสี่ยงอะไรเพื่อฉันอีกแล้ว..”

ตอนที่ฉันกลับมา ฉันยังอยากจะเห็นนาย หรือถ้าฉันไม่ได้กลับมา อย่างน้อยนายก็จะยังมีชีวิตที่ดี.. บัค

_ “สตีฟ.. นายโอเคไหม” _

สตีฟยิ้มกับท่าทีแบบนั้นของบ ัคกี้ ใบหน้าที่ดูเป็นห่วงเป็นใยคนอื่นทั้งๆที่ตัวเองเริ่มเมาแล้วแท้ๆ

“ผู้พัน ฟินลิปส์ ให้นายกลับอเมริกาเป็นสวัสดิการทหารผ่านศึกแทน... พรุ่งนี้”

_ “ไม่น่าหลงคารมนายเลย _ _ จริงๆ _ _ ยังไงก็เถอะ รีบตามฉันกลับอเมริกาเร็วๆเลยนะ ฉันเองก็คงอยู่ไม่ได้เหมือนกันถ้าไม่มีนาย...” _

_ New  _ _ Jersey _ _ 1970 _

ไม่เชื่อก็ต้องเชื่อคำว่า  Hail Hydra นี่แหละ นี่ทำให้สตี ฟร อดจากพวกนั้นมาได้ ตอนที่พูดคำนั่นใส่หูพวกมันไปแลดูจะตื่นตกใจกันน่าดูเชียวล่ะ สุดท้ายแล้ว คีย์เวิร์ดนั้นมันก็พาสตีฟ เข้ามาพบกับวินเทอโซล เย อร์หมายเลขที่ 1 ที่กำลังนอนแช่แข็งเตรียมส่งไปยังรัสเซียอีกไม่กี่วันตามที่พวกนั้นมันกำลังพูดถึง

แม้จะยังหลับนิ่ง หากแต่บากแผลและรอยช้ำมากมายก็ทำให้รู้ว่าคนที่กำลังหลับไหลอยู่นี้ผ่านอะไรมาบ้าง

เขาปลดสายยึดโยง ต่างๆ ออก พร้อมส่งสัญญาบอกกับทีมของ SSR ที่เพ็กกี้ส่งมาแฝงตัวเมื่อไม่กี่วันก่อนได้รับรู้แล้วเคลียร์พื้นที่ให้

จริงๆ สตีฟไม่คิดที่จะรบกวนเธอเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่จากที่คุยกันสตี ฟเ องก็คงไม่ไว้ใจใครและยังมองไม่เห็นใครที่จะดูแลบ ัคกี้ ได้ในยุคนี้ สตีฟไม่รู้เลยว่าตอนนี้ บัคกี้ ถูกมันทำอะไรกับสมองไปแล้วบ้าง ถ้ายังอยู่กับ SSR บางทีอาจจะมีทางรักษาบัคกี้ให้หายก็ได้

สตีฟแบกบ ัคกี้อ อกมาอย่างทุกลักทุก เล อาศัยจังหวะชุลมุนระหว่างการปะทะ พาบัคกี้หนีหลบออกมาจากค่ายจนมาถึงฐานลับใต้ดินที่บ้านของเพ็กกี้ได้สำเร็จ

ตัวของบ ัคกี้ นั้นเย็นเฉียบ ผิวนั้นก็ขาวซีดจัด

_ “นายว่าอะไรนะ เขามีชุดคำสั่งฝังหัว _ _ หรอ _ _ มันจะเป็นไปได้ยังไง แบบว่าเหมือนร่ายคาถาแล้วเขาจะทำตามคำสั่งอย่างนี้ _ _ หรอ _ _...” ฮา _ _ ร์ _ _ เวิร์ด สตาร์ก ถาม ท่าทางเขาดูไม่เชื่อเท่าไร _

“ ฉันไม่รู้จะพูดยังไงให้นายเชื่อนะฮา ร์ เวิร์ด แต่ที่ฉันรู้คือ วันที่ 16 ธันวาคม 1991 อีก 21 ปี ข้างหน้า วินเทอร์โซล เย อร์คนนี้ ได้รับคำสั่งจากการร่ายคาถาอย่างที่นายว่า ให้ไปฆ่านายแล้วเอานวัตกรรมของนายไป แน่นอน ว่าเมียนายก็จะตายพร้อมกับนายในวันนั้น”

“.......”

“ขอโทษที่ต้องพูดแบบนี้ นี่คือคีย์เวิร์ดที่ใช้ควบคุมเขาเป็นภาษารัสเซีย ถือว่าฉันขอนะ ถ้าไม่เชื่อ ไม่คิดว่าจะทำเพื่อเพื่อนอย่างฉัน ก็คิดว่าทำเพื่อตัวเองในอนาคตก็ได้ ฮาร์เวิร์ด”

_ New York 2009 _

“ เพราะฉันจะเคียงข้างนายไปจนสุดทาง ”  ทันที่เห็นบัคกี้นิ่งไปก่อนที่ยานจะถล่มลงอย่างที่มันเคยเกิดขึ้น สตีฟรีบพลิกตัวพร้อมล๊อคบัคกี้เอาไว้ให้ตกน้ำลงมาด้วยกัน

เสียงระเบิดพาเอาหูอื้ออึงหากแต่ริมฝีปากที่ประทับจูบภายใต้สายน้ำเย็นๆนั้น สตีฟนั้นหวัง  หวังเพียงว่าบัคกี้ ณ  ช่วงเวลาแห่งนี้ จะยังคงได้อยู่กับเขา เคียงข้างเขาตลอดไป อย่าได้เจอกับเรื่องร้ายๆใดอีกเลย

_ตราบชีวิตฉันจะยังมีลมหายใจ_ _ขอยืนยัน_   
_ว่าจะทำทุกอย่างให้ดีอย่างใจที่เธอต้องการ_

  
_อยากจะชดใช้ที่ทำให้เธอเสียใจเมื่อวันวาน_   
_ขอแค่เพียงวันหนึ่งแค่สักวัน_

  
_เธอจะยอมอภัยให้คนอย่างฉัน_ _ได้ไหมคนดี_

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่าาา ทุกคนนน กลับมาเจอกันอีกแล้ว   
> ช่่วงนี้มีไฟอย่างประหลาดมากๆเลยค่ะ 
> 
> ตอนฟังเพลงแล้ว ก็นึกถึงโทนเรื่องประมาณแบบนี้ เลยหยิบช่วงเวลาของเอ็นเกมมาลองเขียนดูค่ะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านเข้ามาคอมเม้นมากๆเลยนะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณค่ะ


End file.
